


Feels Flying

by punkchronicles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Angst, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Suburbian households, True Colors AU, crossposted on wattpad, good ending, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkchronicles/pseuds/punkchronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is black white and nuances of grey, until you find your 'so called' soulmate. Then you start seeing these things called 'blue' or 'red'. Some believe it, some don't. </p>
<p>John Egbert does.<br/>Dave Strider does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> True Colors Soulmate AU!

The stones repeatedly made their crunchy noises, the water making them all damp and coated with sand. He picks up a lone black stone, wet sandcorns rubbing onto his fingers. He lets it drop onto the slightly lighter grey sand road.

His name is Dave Strider, and he doesn't think he'll ever escape this grey tinted world.

He makes it to school, always being late usually, but today he actually made it to hear today's program. Oh, new kid.

\---

His smile-plastered grin was a constant, all throughout school, especially because today is his first school day! Throughout the drive, graciously provided from his dad, he always had a lingering feeling that maybe, just maybe, he'd see his soulmate in the new class, or just school in general.

He's always believed it, the stories his dad would tell him about how him and mom would see the colors of day and night together. He always asked him if he still saw colors without mom. He was little when he asked, and he never answered, but now, as a sixteen year old, he knows.

Mom is dead, and dad can't see colors anymore. It's not a nice thought, and he shoots it down every time he remembers it.

 

The grey class door opens in front of him, and he sees different nuanced grey heads turn to examine the new kid. He does notice that there's a few kids not doing so, but they eventually do. Except one. He's resting his chin in his hand, staring out the unopened window. It irks him just a bit. Even through the introduction, he doesn't look at him, returning to some papers in front of himself. 

\---

He's just about finished with a sketch of a character he's been working on. A greyhaired girl, with big light grey deer antlers. Sometimes he'd wish he could color her. But colors don't exist, duh. He sighs contently when history's over. And he barely noticed the crowd of girls a few seats next to him. Riight, new kid. Who cares. He's- well for once he's getting his attention because just for a split second, he sees a flash of something, and he lifts up your sunglasses in hope of seeing it again. Nothing. Nothing.

His mind felt dizzy, and he rushed out of the class, people just guessed he was busy. Before he leaves though, he does manage to say out, just above a whisper.

"Blue."


	2. Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green is the color of hope, fertility, nature and greetings.

 

It hadn't been nagging on his mind when he slammed the door to his room in, effectively gaining all four of his brothers' attention. When they all got out of their respective dens, or rooms, Dave guessed they would be asking questions. 

And here we are. Around a table, dressed with not-neat residents of the fridge lazily slapped on some plates. Sure, he was a little tense, but all the brothers were always protective despite the teasing tones. Dirk, the brother who was closest to Dave's age, started the inspection.   
  
"We literally only got apple juice for you and D, an'y' haven't even chugged any yet." He dramatically whiffs the fork around, tiny bits of some substance of food spewing about. D just agreeingly nods, having already downed three glasses of the bottle.  Dave doesn't reply, just taking his glass and downing it in one go before faking a smile to Dirk, making sure to look like an absolute diva. Bro's turn, Dave's legal guardian along with D.   
  
"Seriously though, dude. What's eating up the braincells of y'rs? Remember y'dont got many left." He followed up the mild insult with a head push, fingers going to tangle into his hair and gently push his head to the side. He'd picked up doing that a lot recently, and both the guardians have been a lot more positively protective and affectionate to Dirk, Hal and himself recently. Surprisingly, it felt nice.   
  
Hal wasn't talking, and it was obvious he had a phone under the table, which no one understood why, since it was perfectly allowed to have your phone out while eating. He had the Supernatural symbol necklace loose around his neck, followed with his Doctor Who shirt with a "Doctor WHO?" text slapped on there. His bright hair was definitely noticable, but his snakebite piercings were eye-catching. Sure, he looked like the complete fanboy nerd, but that's no kidding since he completely is. He even does the stupid split finger hand thing as a greeting.   
  
D leaves the table after he's done, whispering something to Bro before though, and he just nods him off with a small not-well hidden smile. See, the whole thing with Bro and D was complicated, they're both foster parents for the three brothers, but they weren't a pair foster parents. They both wanted the brothers, so the agency asked them if they'd share. They did, and eventually they started going into more than just.. parenting. Started with just gentle kisses and that, or at least Dave and the others haven't seen anything else.   
  
They all lived in a surburbian house, painted black despite most of the houses being white, and Dave be damned that the new kid from school, is also moving in like, across the street.  _Directly_ across. Not even a house or two to the side, nope.  
  
He didn't even bother listening to the conversation Dirk, Bro, and the silent Hal, had. Until a few interesting words popped in.  
  
"And I invited the new family over, cuz' their dad's a hottie." He said with the most nonchalant smirk ever, and it did make Dave just the tiniest bit nervous, Bro and D had an open relationship, if you could even call it one. But it still seemed a little one-sided, switching from a needy D to an even more needier Bro.  
  
So, that meant Dave, would have to say at least hello to this boy that made his mind spin. After finishing, he left for his room, desperately trying to recall the thing he had seen, albeit just for a second. His mind was still trying to tell him that he  _had_ seen something, and that he  _should_ believe it.   
  
He found a new sketch book, on top of the pile of the older ones he had in a stack in the corner. This was number 87, and he flipped to the newest blank page, sketching up the girl with the deer antlers. Her chin became more defined, a few lines became more rough, and he ended up sketching the outline of a male, more specifically, the new kid. He thought about the weird glimt of shine he felt at the end of class. Why did his stomach go in knots every time he thought of that? It was weird. He didn't even know what a 'blue' was, but what he saw was definitely, definitely, blue.  
  
  
\---  
  
John was delighed, practically buzzing. Dad, Jane, and himself were invited over to the neighbors! Dad did say it was someone from his class who lived there too, and that was a huge plus. His new house already smelled like the cupcakes Jane made for the other family they were going to.   
  
John wrapped a soft scarf around his neck, a rather christmasy one too, since the holidays were coming up. He waited a few minutes for the rest of the family, being Jane, to finish up and go. He put on his heavy snow boots, a solid black color. He wondered if they were actually some other color than black. God, he just wished he could see for himself. And he wanted a soulmate, it was like a tiny ray of hope, like he shouldn't feel alone because there was someone out there.  
  
They all walked in suit across the street, and stood patiently at the door, Dad making the move to ring the bell. A few locks open up, and the door opens. They all say their greetings, and the Egberts are politely following into the living room. After a few minutes, two more people come in, first is someone with a very bright grey hair color, introduced as Hal. Next was..   
  
Dave's eyes widened at the sight. So did John's. No big deal. John got his answer, his boots were 'purple', the tables were brown, and the boy with the bright grey hair's hair was fiery red. Both John and Dave felt dizzy, and John blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat and politely excusing himself to the bathroom.   
  
John frantically tried to grab something, a tiled bathroom wall helps him, his breath gently fading back to normal as the world around him went back to it's ordinary dull grey self. What had that been? Did the boy see that too?   
  
He definitely did. Dave was just as mind boggled as John was currently, and he politely left to rush into his room, trying to savour the last treads of color that had just hit him, he just barely gets to look at his pencils, tries to memorize which is green and which is blue, but he desperately loses the grasp of color. He defeatedly sits down on his bed, sighing as the greys faded back to place. In his hand, he had the pencil that he now knew as 'blue'.  He grabbed a pen, and wrote it neatly on the end of it.   
  
 John and Dave both returned to the room, and sometimes took small glances at each other, and they soon found out they both had to maintain eyecontact for the colors to show fully, sometimes they'd dully appear, but not even near enough to when they both stare at each other. Dinner goes smoothly for both of them, since they're on angles that dont collide eye-wise.  
  
When the Egberts leave, Dave falls into his bed, front first. He really fucking likes colors.   
When he gets home, John sits down, phone in hand, and texts a friend.   
  
rose!  
what's dave's number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already! Hope you do enjoy it. I'd love it if you wanted to share headcanons on this with me, or things you'd like to see, ideas for things to happen, and you get the idea. I'm a new writer and tips are adored!


	3. Yellow.

 

It's been four days. Dave's life felt like it was just a huge cycle of ' _I wonder what color that thing is_ '. He stared down at the pen, neatly labeled 'blue' with his own pixely hand writing. He could tell the writing was pitch black, the denseness of it. He had almost used this pen up by now, only about two inches of it left. Ever since he knew what a _blue_ looked like, he got obsessed with drawing with it. He couldn't wait to see the color again just to know how his drawings looked like in the shade. But that meant he needed a favor from John. He hadn't been to school for these previously mentioned four days, and wanted to know if he could make that five. When his alarm clock rang next morning, he knew there was never a fifth day. _Never a fifth_.

The breakfast was bittersweet, because it was crap, but he hadn't eaten for days, so of course he had to savor it. Not that he was particularly hungry or starving himself, food just seemed unappealing. He fed off of drawing and colors. Colors because of his soulmate. Whatever those things were.

He kicked into his boots, which he really wished he knew the color of. But he wished that for everything. 

On the road  to his school, there were dead, half cut, abandoned trees, the sky was a dull but light shade of grey, while the trees, who were solidly silhouette-black, contrasted nicely with pitch white snow. He had drawn this exact photo before, weeks before the new kid even was a part of this metaphorical picture. There were few walking people followed by the occasional cyclist who hurried way too much. He slandered with his wireless, blocky, grey-ish headphones, the vibration of volume waving through his skin.

The ground was wet from last night's rain, and he didn't mind when it started again. He looked up. Did rain have a color? What was his own eye color actually like? Is black a color? Is white one? He made his way into the little field-ish cement playground, there were old spinny-rides and basketball hoops, paint cracked off them and he'd bet he could rip it off easily. Where he was headed, was the school's door, shittily old, black and in need of a new lock. You needed to directly push the thing, like when you're trying to break down the door, literally. He saw someone near the door, and felt a knot slowly tie in his stomach. Puffy, charcoal hair and a gray scarf.   
  
He cursed himself for wanting to draw him. 

The whole scene of the snow being half-present but not annoying, and the way the tree looked abandoned of the normally sprouting leaves, the old and in need of a re-paint kids' play things, just made him want  rip his camera out and have a 'Photographer's Field-day'.

John would, of course, show up. 

_Maybe a fifth day is in order this time. It was about time we talked, right?_ He thought as he walked into the old but well fit building. The place was fine, not a poor school at all. Staircase led up to Music classes, Art classes, more classrooms and the occasional storage. Some benches which were heavily overdrawn with names and whatever people could think of during French, worked as a sort of 'work outside the classroom' thing.

But unlike normally where people would mostly ignore him, every single student turned, but not in the occasional 'let's pick on this guy' look. They were amazed, some even grinning. Behind some of them, in the center of glazed-looks-circle, was the new kid. Right, his name is _John_. 

He's a little bit more used to it now. First he gets dizzy, then the colors kick in, but slowly, so he doesn't go mad.  How considerate. He also noticed that before meeting with John, before meeting John he would feel this thing in his stomach, like his body preparing itself to reaction of being thrown into a hypothetical wall of colors sputtered about. John doesn't say anything as he gets the same sensation. He stands there for a while, at a loss of what to do.  And people stare, as they do.

It'd be cliche to say everything around him felt frozen in place, but it'd be stupid to not say it. Because, well, John seemed to have forgotten the "mate" part of "soulmate-finding". So he had gone ahead and told everyone. _So_? It's not like everyone's gonna  _talk_ about it for god knows how many months. Dave felt falling, crashing and splattering out against the concrete, sure, he and John weren't barely friends yet, but the invisible trust between them was broken. The born-in "soulmate trust" wasn't there for Dave. It had never been there anyway.   
  
He left, roughly pushing through the crowd while using his shoulderbag as a shield, John didn't say jack, while people gave him the "Uh-oh. Your wife is pissed." look. The funniest part was that he pretty much didn't care. So, John was going to tatter to the entire school? He could play that ballgame.  Easy. He'd just have to- figure out what to do later, because everyone was staring, waiting for him to move again. He shot himself out of his thoughts, luckily for him, his first class was only a few minutes (and a soulmate chasing him) away. 

When he sat down on his desk chair, he wrote down a list.   
  
 ~~~~ _THINGS ~~TGET~~ TO GET_ **:**

_(1) John's heart._

_(2) Revenge._


	4. Grey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (guess who's back)  
> (back again)  
> (shitty fic is back)  
> (don't even read it)

  
No.  
The word he had been telling himself for what seems like a week (which was actually just like, two days.) had burnt itself deeply into his voice and skull, literally. Dave had even taken the liberty to delicately scrabble 'nope' into his school desk. He effectively avoids contact or conversation with the blu- boy. He does not talk to the boy.

When he gets home, he only briefly looks at his older(but not oldest) brother. He was with some boy that looked to be his age, both their sets of cheeks flushed up for some reason. He is too less bothered to figure out why. The door upstairs clatters when he shuts it in.  
\---

The boy we are following now, is Dave Strider's older(but not oldest) brother, Dirk.

He's recently invited over someone called Jake English, who, by the magic of eyes, makes his world colorful and bright instead of dull and ill.

They're both very aware, but none knew how to act when you've found your 'one'. Dirk just assumed asking for coffee was fine, and apparently that was enough for Jake to go with.

Now, about a month later, they've grown comfortably close, but never got past kissing, though it wasn't exactly always the lips that were kissed.

"Shoot me in the eye, I'm late. Heh, Jade'll kill me, that sweet one." Jake whined out, moving to get going by grabbing his jacket and halfassedly pulling it on.

"No Jake would die if I got a say in it." Dirk smiled shortly, walking along him far enough to peck his cheek with a kiss. Jake had leaned into the touch, not even wanting to go by now.

When he did go though, he frowned to himself. He hated when his eyes adjusted to the grey and black world again. He fished up his phone, remembering how it was previously green.

<Missing you already! world seems dull.  
To: Strider  
Read 14:23

>Yeah, I know right? Missing those baby greens.  
From: Strider  
Sent 14:23

He stares at the time of reply, thinking back to some memories, and he instantly shoot the whole of it down. He drove off.

\---

John wasn't at school today. Probably afraid of him. Well, he only knew that because Rose texted him with it, apparently thinking it was relevant to their conversation. Dave ran a hand through his blonde locks, re-putting his coal black beanie onto his head after doing so.

Dave hadn't gone to school today anyway, maybe he should've. John wasn't even going anyway. Catching a quick look at his watch, he was only a period late, might aswell.

\---

He groans gently to himself, dark italian-based hair still a mess. His eyes were still bright, brightest shade of grey in the family actually. Makes him wonder what his actual color is. That thought is shot down quickly.

John had befriended Rose the other day, back at school. She told him Dave was absent, probably because they both were.

He reluctantly locks up his phone, huh. A period late, and Dave isn't there? He could always just tell them he was at the doctor.

 

\---

 

  
Dave took his sweet ass time getting up the stairs.

  
John hurried up, having lost his breath by the time he got up.

Dave had opened the door, not even glancing twice before sitting down. Rose was smiling slyly. Whatever.

John had silently opened the door, and excused himself greatly for being late.

Then he saw him.

  
Then he saw him back.

  
And Rose loved it.


	5. Candy Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if this confuses you it's because they're posted in a lil bit of a messed up way but it works i guess. questions? ask 'em, they're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao fic spam soz

The mornings passed by quickly, and he hadn't touched his sketching pens for awhile now.

He had been way too busy talking to people; any people. School people, internet people. Anybody who was not his 'soulmate' John.

Right now he was sat around a table with some people from his class home room. Karkat was talking about a presentation him and Dave were together on.

"So, not that I prefer it, but we're doin' it at your house. Mine is busy. After school?" he forked down some salad and crunched down on it. "Sure thing, Karks."

He went home and Karkat followed in suit, shorter legs eager to catch up. When they got home, Dave had cranked up the charm, getting looks from all brothers, which he followed up with a small 'fuck off'.

"I honestly cannot take this stupid book anymore. I hate reading about weather shit. If you see a tornado; run. Lesson over." he groaned, leaning down on his bed.

"If you want an education; read. Lesson the-fuck over." Karkat had grumbled back, and Dave sat back up and poked his side. "Educations are just more years of not having to be an actual adult yet."

 

"Nothing's wrong with not wanting to be 'an actual adult' yet." Dave nodded along, resting his head on the others shoulder. Karkat had given up reading. "I'm guessing we aren't gonna be reading; what's up?"

"Nothing's wrong. Let's read." He picked up the book again, putting on a face again. He bumped their knees a few times, and eventually he had laid down to rest his head, and 'missed' the bed to land on his knee.

Karkat had left the house a _little_ blushy. Dave had smiled, grabbing his phone and shooting John a text.

 

_hey xx_

After two or three seconds, he was instantly texted back.

 

**hi ! xxx**

_whats up xx_

 

They chatted for a long time, and John never asked about him being mad at him for telling the school about them. Dave looked back at their last texts.

 

_wanna hang out after school? xxo_

 

**yeah of course sure** **_xxxxxx_**

 

When he woke up next morning, it was with a smile on his face. His first class was with John; he and him were in two different sides of the room. The room was cast into light pastels of every color, and Dave loved it. He and John had smiled at each other all class. John had wanted to talk to him after class (or at least Rose said so), so he had hurried away.

In the next class, he just talked to Karkat about their presentation. Dave was leaning against Karkat entirely; head on his shoulder with a book up to his nose.

He shouldve guessed John was coming closer; pastel sunny colors were seeping in; Karkat was becoming colored too, along with himself. John then walked in the door and Dave could've sweared he saw him flinch when he saw him and Karkat.

When John waved him over, he had taken his time walking over there. They went out the classroom and he felt a tiny bit dizzy.

 

"Hey." Dave said with relaxed eyes and a calm voice. John looked happy to talk.

"Hi. Um, about after school today-"

"Hm?" Dave tilted his head.

"Uh- you texted, asking if we could er- hang out after school?"

 

"Oh, did I? Sure then I guess. But me and Karkat are working on a project now _soo._." Dave had left with a soft spike in his stomach. He shouldn't be feeling bad. John had told the entire school about them. Their intimate thing. Their first and last soulmate. Their 'one-in-million'. Theirs. And now it was everyones.

When he had come home that day, he found a specific piece of paper again.

 

_Get John's heart. Working on it._   
_Revenge. Working on it._

 

He added something to the list he had forgotten _._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small starter to see if it'll even work. Do tell if I should continue!


End file.
